Office Love
by ocfanatic2013
Summary: Rachel Berry and her boss Santana Lopez are dating... though they keep it a secret to keep their JOBS. Will they be able to maintain their secret or will it all come crashing down?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This, along with my other stories, won't be getting updated as much because of school starting soon. I will update when I can, but it won't be as often.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Rachel Berry<strong> walked into her office building like any other morning. She walked to her desk like any other morning. She sat down and prepared for her boss to show up like any other morning. She got butterflies in her stomach like any other morning. She knew it was wrong, but she could not stop thinking about her boss... otherwise known as her secret girlfriend, **Santana Lopez**.

They'd been seeing each other for about a month when Rachel applied for a job as a secretary to the editor of a magazine, _High Style_. They covered everything from fashion to celebrities to unknown talent that quickly became known after being featured in _High Style_. She hadn't known that her girlfriend was the editor until it was too late. Meaning until she was introduced to her boss on her first day. It'd been a shock, but they were fairly certain they hadn't tipped off anyone by their reactions. _High Style _had a very _very _strict no dating policy in the office and neither girl wanted to lose their jobs or wanted the other to be fired. So Santana would give orders to Rachel like she would if Rachel were any other assistant and Rachel sat there and accepted her girlfriend's harsh tone, like she would if Santana were any boss. However, no matter how discreet they were, no one could deny that Santana was visibly nicer to Rachel than she had been to her past assistants. When questioned about it, Santana simply stated that she was turning over a new leaf in her life and was trying to be nicer to the people who work for her. People generally let it go.

Santana walked through the _High Style_ building with her head held tall. She was rich, powerful, well-known. She had an hot girlfriend and an amazing relationship with said girl. She was the editor of a famous and successful magazine and she got to see her hot as hell girlfriend daily. Her life was amazing. She smiled as she neared her office.

"Good morning, Ms. Lopez." Rachel said, successfully keeping any sort of non-professional familiarity out of her voice as she handed Santana her coffee.

"Good morning, Rachel." Santana said, winking at her as she walked into her office. She smiled as she smelled the coffee Rachel had just given her. She'd been a little hesitant at first that they wouldn't be able to keep their hands off of each other while at work, but so far they'd done pretty well. Santana would sometimes call Rachel into her office to "discuss" things so that she wouldn't go insane from being so close to her girlfriend but not be able to touch her. After about fifteen minutes, Santana picked up her phone and pressed the button for Rachel's phone.

_"Yes Ms. Lopez?"_

"Rachel, can you come in here for a moment? I have something I'd like to discuss with you." Santana said.

_"Absolutely, Ms. Lopez."_ Rachel said. A few moments later, Rachel was entering the large corner office. "Hey." she said, smiling softly. Santana looked up and - despite the fact that she was stressed - gave her a smile.

"Hey." she said as the smaller of the two brunette walked over and began massaging the magazine editor's shoulder's, simulateneously kissing her neck.

"So... what'd you want to discuss this time?" Rachel whispered in her ear before kissing it.

"Rachel... Rachel, wait. Rae, I actually do need to discuss something with you." Santana said. Rachel stopped her actions, pulling back slightly.

"Oh." she said. Santana smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, but I need you to confirm these meeting times for today." Santana said. Rachel nodded and looked at the list in front of Santana.

"Yea... those are all correct." she said after a moment. Santana nodded. "Did you want to discuss anything else?" she asked.

"Yes... Your wardrobe." Santana said. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"What about it?" she asked.

"I thought I told you not to wear that outfit anymore." Santana said seriously. Rachel looked down.

"But you said you liked it when I showed it you after I bought it." she said, confused. Santana nodded.

"As your girlfriend, I love it. I absolutely, undeniably love it. But as your boss? I hate it." she said.

"Why?"

"Because even though I'm your boss, I'm still your girlfriend and I can't act on the urges I get when I see you in that outfit." Santana whispered in her ear before kissing her jaw. Rachel smiled.

"Don't scare me like that. I thought I was actually in violation of the office dress code or something." Rachel said. Santana smiled.

"Rae, you've been working here for a year now. You know office dress code by now." she said, pulling the girl into her lap. "I love you, Rachel." Santana whispered. Rachel smiled.

"I love you too, Ms. Lopez." she said softly.

"Have I ever told you how much I love it when you call me Ms. Lopez?" Santana asked.

"I gathered that when you made me call you that in bed one time." Rachel teased. Santana grinned. "Never again. Inside of this building you're Ms. Lopez, my boss. Outside of this building you're Santana, my girlfriend." Rachel said, sitting on Santana's desk and playing with the racquet ball Santana kept in her desk as a stress reliever.

"Hey. That's mine." Santana said. Rachel shrugged.

"You'll get over it." she said, smiling and leaning in. Santana met her halfway and connected their lips just as Santana's phone rang.

"Santana Lopez." she answered, putting it on speakerphone so that she could play with Rachel's hands.

_"Ms. Lopez, there's a Brittany S. Pierce here to see you and your secretary has gone missing." _Santana watched as Rachel's face completely froze at the name.

"Rachel's in here helping me confirm meeting times. You can send Ms. Pierce in." Santana said, gesturing for Rachel to get off the desk and look like she was working as the door opened.

"Hey San."

"Brittany..." Santana said, confused to why the blonde from her past would be in her office as she gestured for her to sit down. Brittany glanced at Rachel, who cleared her throat.

"Will that be all, Ms. Lopez?" she asked. Santana nodded.

"Thank you, Rachel." she said. The smaller brunette nodded and left the office. "Britt, what are you doing here?" Santana asked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me know what you think! :) Reviews are always welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

"San... I want my group to be featured in _High Style_." Brittany said. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Britt, your group was already featured in _High Style_. That's how you got famous." she said. Brittany nodded.

"Yes, but my new backup dancer wasn't in the group and when we go on tour this summer no one will know who she is." she said.

"B, is this just a way to promote your tour? Because I don't think you need help. You're one of the most popular girl groups." Santana said. It was true. Brittany, probably the dumbest girl in their high school, had been one of the few to actually _make it_.

"No. I just... I guess I wanted an excuse to talk to you. I miss you, S." Santana smiled.

"We've both been a little busy. Look, I'll see what I can do. There's nothing I can do for this issue, but I may be able to work something out for next month." Santana said softly. Brittany smiled. "So what have you been up to?" the Latina woman asked.

"Recording, rehersal, stuff like that. So how's your relationship going? I still can't believe you won't tell me who you're dating." Brittany said. Santana grinned.

"I told you, we're keeping it quiet for a while."

"Its been a year." Brittany pointed out. Santana shrugged.

"I know it sounds totally high school, but we have our reasons." she said.

"Fine. Don't tell me." Brittany said playfully. Santana smiled.

"Look, B, I'd love to talk, but I have meetings to go to and-" Rachel opened the door and Santana raised an eyebrow at the small brunette. "Rachel, I hope this is important." the Latina said, meaning '_You better not be checking up on me to make sure we aren't making out._'

"It is, Ms. Lopez. Mr. Waverly just called. He has to reschedule your meeting with him that you were supposed to have today. His fifteen year old son's appendix ruptured and needs emergency surgery. He'll call you within the next couple of days and set something up for next week." Rachel said. Santana nodded. "Would you like me to send a get well basket to his son?" Rachel asked.

"Sure." Santana said.

"I'll have the card on your desk in an hour." Rachel said, moving to shut the door.

"Rachel, wait." Rachel turned around. "Can you attend the marketing meeting for me? I have to be at my apartment to wait for the satellite guy." Santana requested. Rachel nodded.

"Of course, Ms. Lopez." Rachel said, shutting the door.

* * *

><p>That night, Santana's doorbell rang and she ran across her huge penthouse apartment to greet her girlfriend. "Hey baby." she said with a smile.<p>

"Hey." Rachel said, not meeting her eyes.

"Rae, what's wrong?" Santana asked, bending so that they were eye level. Rachel shook her head and smiled.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." she said, kissing the Latina. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"How was the meeting?" she asked.

"It was great. They uh... they loved the idea you wanted me to pitch." Rachel answered. Santana grinned and clapped her hands.

"Yes! I'm totally going to get that promotion. Chief editor is the only position above me. I'll _officially_ be on top! And with you at my side, whether its as my assistant or as my girlfriend, my life will be amazing." Santana said, smiling sweetly. Rachel smiled sadly.

"They actually liked another idea better." she murmured. Santana's face dropped.

"Who's?" Rachel bit her lip.

"Mine." she whispered. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"But I mean, you told them that it was another one of my ideas, right?" Rachel looked down. _"Right?"_

"San, I'm so sorry." Rachel said.

"Rach!" Santana exclaimed.

"They asked me my opinion. What was I supposed to do?"

"So what? Did they offer you my promotion?" Santana asked. Rachel looked away. "They offered you the promotion? But... but you were just filling in for me. You're my assistant." Santana said. Rachel looked back up.

"You could try being happy for me." she said.

"Rachel, I've been working toward that promotion for six months. Its the only thing keeping me from being second in command, right under the Board and the founders and all that stuff. I'd be number one in the office. Why do you want to take that away from me?" Santana asked.

"Do you think I _like_ being a secretary? No! Why don't _you_ want me to move up in this company?" Rachel yelled. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Rachel, you're my _assistant_. You're supposed to help me get the promotion, not take it from me! Do you realize what this will do to my reputation? Everyone is going to see my secretary become my boss. I'll lose all of my respect!" she yelled.

"Wow. Just... _wow_. You seriously are the most self absorbed person I've ever met. Are you even listening to yourself?" Rachel said.

"You can't talk to me like that!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm your boss!" Santana said. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"You might not be for much longer." she said. Santana narrowed her eyes. "And I'm not exactly sure how much longer you'll be my girlfriend either." Rachel continued. Santana's eyes instantly widened.

"Rae..."

"Oh so now its _Rae?_ Before I was the bitch trying to steal your promotion, but now I'm _Rae_?" the tiny brunette asked. Santana tried to reach for her hand but Rachel pulled away. "And for the record, _Ms. Lopez_, I turned down the promotion." Rachel said. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"Because of you, funny enough. I told them that I appreciated the offer, but you had more experience in the higher levels of the job and that you would be the best person suited for this job. They said that until I walked in they were going to offer you the job tomorrow and after they saw my idea they were going to make us co-chief editors." Rachel said. Santana's eyes widened. "Yea... I still turned them down. Told them that you'd be the only person who could do the job correctly and that they should still consider you." she continued.

"Rae..."

"Whatever, Santana. We're over." Rachel said, backing up.

"Rachel-"

"Go to hell." Rachel said, slamming the door behind her.

"Rachel!"

* * *

><p>The next day, Santana walked into the building and made her way toward her office. She saw Rachel sitting at her desk, eyes fixed on some sort of document. "Go... Good morning, Rachel." Santana said. Rachel looked up and nodded.<p>

"Good morning, Ms. Lopez. Your coffee is on my desk." she said, looking back at the document. Desperate to talk to her, Santana stood there.

"What are you working on?" she asked. Rachel sighed and looked back up.

"If you must know, its a job application for a law firm nearby." she said.

"Rachel, you can't quit." Santana said, almost pleading.

"And why not?"

"I need you." Santana said, hoping Rachel picked up on the double meaning.

"Yes well... I'm exploring my options. Nothing is definite yet." Rachel said. Sighing, Santana grabbed the coffee and walked into her office.

"God, you're such an idiot Lopez. So what if she got your promotion?" Santana whispered to herself. She picked up her phone and dialed a familiar number.

* * *

><p>"Morning Rachel." Rachel looked up and smiled.<p>

"Good morning, Derek." she greeted the delivery guy. He placed a vase of red roses on her desk. "Who are these for?" she asked.

"You." he said. Raising an eyebrow, Rachel signed for the flowers, picking up the card.

**_There are many stars and many dreams, but you're the only star I see, the only dream I dream. I love you Rachel. -S_**

"Who are they from?" Sally, another receptionist, asked. There were four of them (Rachel, Sally, Wendy, and Veronica) with their desks all facing each other. They were each other's form of entertainment every day. At that exact moment, Santana walked out of her office.

"Who do those belong to?" she asked.

"Me, apparently." Rachel said. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"New guy?" she asked. Rachel shook her head.

"No one special. Just my ex." she said, shrugging. Santana's face dropped for a second, but she regained her composure.

"Mr. Ericson wants to speak to both of us, Rachel." she said, walking away. Rachel stood up and quickly followed. "So now I'm no one special?" Santana whispered. Rachel shrugged. "Rach, come on. I love you." Santana said.

"Santana, I told you. We're over. What you said last night, you can't take it back." Rachel whispered as they walked. When they reached the office, they walked in.

"Santana, we had intentionally planned on offering you the promotion. However, after hearing Rachel's ideas, we offered it to her, or rather both of you. She turned us down, but we're hoping she'll reconsider our offer because we'd love to have both of you working together." he said. Rachel shook her head.

"I believe that Santana is the only one for the job." she said. Santana smiled gratefully.

"Well, okay then. Santana, we were always going to offer you the job. We just wanted the both of you to share it. But we never doubted that you'd be in the position. Congratulations, Ms. Lopez." he said, shaking her hand.

"Thank you, sir." she said. The two women walked out and returned to their area. "Rachel, can I see you in my office for a moment?" Santana asked softly. Rachel nodded and went in. "Why'd you do that?" she asked.

"Because I know how much the job means to you and I love you enough to give that up for you." Rachel said.

"Rae, I love you. You should know that." Santana said. Rachel nodded.

"Sometimes love isn't enough."

"But sometimes it is." Santana said, kissing the other girl. Rachel pulled away. "Rae, come on. I love you so much. I'm so sorry for what I said. I didn't mean any of it." she whispered.

"I know you didn't. But it still hurt." Rachel said.

"Baby-" Santana was cut off by Rachel kissing her.

"God, Santana. You piss me off." she whispered.

"Why?"

"I want to hate you. But you make me love you." Rachel said. Santana smiled. "But I'm not entirely sure I can deal with this sneaking around. We aren't in high school anymore. We're grown adults. We shouldn't be sneaking around like a couple of teenagers." The Latina's face immediately fell. "I'm not saying you have to give up your promotion. No way. I just... I think I'm going to apply for that job at that law firm." Rachel said.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana stared at Rachel. "But Rae... I need you. You're the best assisstant I've ever had. You can't leave me." she said. Rachel smiled softly.

"Baby, I'd still be in your life. I just can't handle sneaking around. I love you, San. I don't want to hide that." she said. Santana nodded her head and walked toward her desk. "What are you doing?" Rachel asked as Santana picked up her phone. The Latina held up a finger as she put the reciever to her ear.

"Mr. Ericson? I was wondering if you could come by my office if you have a moment. I'd like to discuss something with you." Santana said. Rachel immediately shook her head. "Thank you, sir." Santana said after a moment, hanging up. Rachel stared at her. "You might want to go back to your desk." Santana suggested. Nodding, Rachel went back to her desk just as Mr. Ericson walked by.

"Is she in there?" he asked Rachel. The brunette nodded and he entered the office. "You wanted to talk, Santana?" The Latina nodded.

"Yes sir. I had an inquiry about the no dating policy that _High Style_ has." she said.

"What about it?"

"Well, I was wondering... what would happen if two employees were to violate it?" she asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, they'd be given twenty-four hours to decide which one would leave _High Style_ and if they could not reach an agreement, then they would both have to be terminated." he said. Santana's eyes widened.

"Well what if they were to prove that they could maintain a professional relationship in the office? I mean Rachel and I-" Santana cut herself off and closed her eyes as she cussed in her head.

"Santana, are you and Rachel seeing each other?" Mr. Ericson asked. Santana took a deep breath and nodded. The man walked over to her phone and picked it up. "Rachel, this is Mr. Ericson. Can you please come in here?" he asked, hanging up the phone. Soon Rachel was entering the office, glaring at her girlfriend while walking to an empty chair.

"Yes sir?" Rachel asked.

"Santana has just informed me that the two of you are involved in a romantic relationship." he said. Rachel bit her lip and nodded.

"Yes, we are." she said softly.

"Even though you are both aware of the no dating policy." They both nodded.

"Sir, we were already dating when Rachel began working at _High Style_. We decided to give it a trial run and see if we were able to maintain a professional relationship while in the office and frankly I think we've done an amazing job of it. We keep our personal relationship out of the office and we don't let it effect our work. In fact, if you look at my file, my work has steadily improved since Rachel became my assisstant. Less than thirty minutes ago you said that we were both very capable of being Chief Editor and that we were valuable assets to _High Style_. I see no reason why the fact that we're in a relationship with each other change that." Santana said. Mr. Ericson nodded thoughtfully and the two women held their breath.

"Santana, you are absolutely correct. Just because you two are seeing each other does not mean that you are not very good at your jobs. Rachel, you have the potential to be so much more in this company if you choose to. You proved that in the meeting yesterday. Santana, you're the best editor this magazine has seen. Sales have steadily increased since you became the editor and I predict that they will continue to rise with you at the top." he said. The two women nodded. "However-"

"Sir, if it comes down to it, I'll quit." Rachel offered.

"Like hell you will. I'll be the one to quit." Santana contradicted.

"Santana, you just got a promotion. An amazing promotion." Rachel said. Santana shrugged.

"I love you more than my career." she said. Rachel smiled softly.

"Actually, I was going to say that if I were to agree to lift the no dating policy at the office, you two would have to remain professional in here. Nothing about that aspect of this situation needs to change." Mr. Ericson said. The two women nodded. "Okay. Then the no dating policy is officially gone." he said, walking out of the office.

"What the hell just happened?" Santana asked.

"I think we just came out." Rachel replied as Santana pulled her into a hug.

"I love you so much Rachel. Now we don't have to hide that and we don't have to sneak around. We can be ourselves, as long as we're professional and get work done." Santana said. Rachel smiled softly.

"I could never leave you." she whispered, hoping her double meaning was conveyed.

"But... you did." Santana replied. Rachel rolled her eyes.

'And not even twenty-four hours later, we're back together. I think we're good." she said, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know it was short, I just wanted to get this out there. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

By the next day, Santana and Rachel's relationship was all over the office. Every single employee knew about the two of them. When Rachel walked into the desk area the next day she noticed that Sally, Wendy, and Veronica were all waiting for her and were clearly expecting an explanation. "Can I help you three?" Rachel asked. Sally rolled her eyes.

"You're sleeping with the boss-"

"Who said I'm sleeping with her?" Rachel countered.

"Uh... have you _seen_ her? She's hot." Veronica said. Rachel narrowed her eyes.

"Watch it Veronica. That's my girlfriend." she said.

"So? You should be thrilled that other people recognize that your girlfriend is hot." the other woman countered. Sally laughed. Rachel looked over at Wendy and noticed that she looked angry.

"Wendy? Are you okay? You haven't said anything." Rachel commented. Wendy shrugged. "Wendy..."

"You know how I feel about her." Wendy said softly.

"Wendy... I was already with her when you told me that." Rachel replied. Wendy glared at her.

"Well guess what? Now that the no-dating policy has been lifted, Santana Lopez is open season. Watch your back, Berry." she said. Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Are you kidding me right now?" she asked. Santana walked up.

"What's going on?" she asked carefully. Wendy looked over with a smile.

"Good morning, Ms. Lopez." she said. Santana eyed the woman next to her girlfriend.

"Morning Wendy. What's going on?" Santana asked, looking directly at Rachel.

"Nothing. Everything's fine." she said.

"Rachel."

"Yes Ms. Lopez?" Rachel asked. Santana nodded towards her office door, taking her coffee from the brunette's hands as she walked past into the office and waited for her girlfriend to join her. Closing the door, Rachel leaned against it.

"Okay... so what was going on?" Santana asked, leaning against her desk. Rachel sighed and walked over to her girlfriend's side.

"Apparently you're open season now." she said, laying her head on the Latina's shoulder.

"Wendy wants me?"

"Wendy's always wanted you." Rachel replied. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"What? Rachie getting a little jealous?" she teased. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Shut up." she said, sipping the Latina's coffee.

"That's mine."

"I payed for it."

"Touche." Rachel smiled.

"Get back to work. I'll take you dinner tonight and then we can go back to my place for a little alone time, because our office fun is probably going to be limited now that people know about us now." Santana said. Rachel nodded.

"I'd love that. I'll see you later." she said, quickly kissing the Latina before walking out of the office to see Wendy glaring at her. Before closing the door, she turned around. "Love you, baby." she said, smiling. Knowing what the tiny brunette was doing, Santana rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"I love you too. Get back to work." she said, smiling. Chuckling, Rachel smiled and closed the door before walking to her desk. Looking over, she saw Wendy shooting her daggers. Smirking to herself, Rachel began typing away on her keyboard. About forty-five minutes later, her cell phone rang. Frowning as she recognized the number, Rachel bit her lip in hesitation.

"Your boss is your girlfriend. I think you can get away with it." Sally offered. Rolling her eyes, Rachel answered the phone.

"Hello?"

_"Ms. Berry?"_

"Yes..."

_"This is your lawyer."_

"Yes sir. How are you this morning Mr. Andrews?" Rachel asked.

_"I'm sorry to inform you of this, but you have one month to move out of your apartment."_

"Excuse me?"

_"It appears that you won't be able to live in your building any longer, unless you can find a way to pay ten thousand dollars a month."_

"But... why not?"

_"Well, it appears that the money that your grandfather left you when he passed has already run out."_

"That's impossible. He left me nine hundred million dollars and he died a little less than a year ago. There's no way I could have run out of nine hundred million dollars already, seeing as I've only used it to pay my rent and my bills so far." Rachel said, ignoring her office phone as it rang. Sally shot her a weird look and went to answer, but it appeared that Santana got to it first.

_"It seems your grandfather was in more debt that we anticpated. As you know, that's why you didn't recieve the full one billion dollars that he put in his will. Seeing as everything that was left over after paying his previous ten billion dollars that he owed in debt went to you and only you, you're the only source to pay your grandfather's debts."_

"Exactly how much money does my grandfather still owe?"

_"A little over eight hundred million dollars, maybe a little more." _

"What? How is that even possible?" Rachel asked.

_"Gambling and other deals. While you would be able to stay in the building for close to another year, I advise you to move into a cheaper apartment in order to save your money for an emergency." _

"Yea... Yea, I'll find a new apartment... Thank you." Rachel said, hanging up the phone just as Santana opened her office door.

"Rachel, was that a personal call?" Santana asked. Rachel nodded, still in shock. "Rachel, just because we're out-"

"Not now, Santana."

"Rachel-"

"Santana, not now!" Rachel said. Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Can I see you in my office?" she asked. Sighing, Rachel stood up and walked into the office. "Rachel, just because we're out doesn't mean you can take advantage of me. Things have to stay exactly the same as they were before. You can't go around taking liberties like that. You can't ignore your office phone when it rings. Luckily that was just someone informing that a meeting was moved, but what if it had been Mr. Ericson? What if he walked up? What if-"

"Santana please stop. Just for one freaking second just shut up." Rachel said, sitting down.

"...Rae? What's wrong?" Santana asked, walking over to the large chair that her girlfriend was seated in.

"You remember when my grandfather died?"

"Yes, of course. We went to his funeral."

"Remember how he left me one billion dollars, but they needed one hundred million to pay the last of his debts so I just took nine hundred million of the one billion he left me?"

"Yea. I was so proud of you." Santana said.

"Well, looks like there were some debts that they hadn't recieved word of at the time, but just came to the surface." Rachel explained.

"How much more does he owe?" Santana asked.

"Eight hundred million dollars, possibly more."

"_What? _How the hell does one person rack up almost twenty billion dollars in debt?" Santana asked. Rachel shrugged.

"He was a busy man. Anyway, they're advising me to save my money and move into a cheaper apartment." Rachel said.

"Oh baby... I know how much you love your apartment." Santana said. Rachel nodded. "I can help out. I could put up half of your rent every month."

"No. I'm not asking you to do that."

"Why not? I want to."

"First of all you live in the same building. That's how we met, remember? My grandfather was buying me the apartment." Santana smiled. "That means that your rent is exactly the same as mine. If you pay that, plus half of mine, that's fifteen thousand dollars a month just in rent. I can't ask you to do that." Rachel said.

"Then let's move in together. I'll give up my apartment. I don't like it that much anyway." Rachel laughed.

"San, our apartments have the same layout." she said. Santana smiled.

"Yea, but yours is a lot nicer. We spend more time in your place anyway. A lot of my stuff is there." she said. Rachel laughed. "Rae, I've been thinking about this for a while now. I want to move in with you. The only thing holding me back was the fact that we weren't out at the office, but now we are. Let's move forward in our lives. Take it to the next step. We're ready for it." Santana said. Rachel grinned.

"Well I'm glad I'm not the only one who's been thinking about this." she said. Santana laughed.

"So you wanna?"

"Yea. Let's do it." Santana grinned.

"We can do that a lot more too." she teased. Rachel rolled her eyes and kissed her girlfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

It'd been a month since the couple came out and moved in together and things couldn't have been better. Santana had her dream job and Rachel had her dream girl. They both had their dream girl. Sure they couldn't hang out in the Latina's office as much anymore, but they had their apartment and that was okay with them.

Santana poked her head out of her office to find Rachel's desk empty. "Have you guys seen Rachel?" she asked. The three women shook their heads. "Can you have her come talk to me when she gets back?"

"She looked like she wasn't feeling all that well." Sally said. Santana looked at the woman quickly.

"Did she say something?" she asked. Sally shook her head.

"But you know how Rachel is. She would think getting sick would be letting you down and she refuses to let that happen, so..." Santana didn't let the woman finish her thought before running to the nearest bathroom. Opening the door, she could hear the sounds of someone throwing up.

"Rachel?" she said carefully. The smaller woman made a sound of some sort of greeting from the largest stall and Santana hurried over. "Baby are you okay?" Rachel shook her head. "Okay. I'll get someone to cancel my meetings and I'll take you home."

"No!"

"Rachel shut up. You're fucking sick." Santana said.

* * *

><p>"You have a fever. Do you want to go to a doctor?" Santana asked, changing into her Victoria's Secret sweat pants and joining her girlfriend in bed.<p>

"No." Rachel whispered, curling up to the Latina and falling asleep. Santana turned on the TV and watched some random movie as she focused on the girl in her arms.

"I love you Rachel. Someday I'm going to marry you." she whispered, looking at the drawer where she kept the ring hidden from Rachel. She'd had the ring for a month but hadn't found the right moment to propose yet.

"I saw the ring when we were moving you in." Rachel admitted quietly, not having fallen asleep yet.

"It was supposed to be a surprise." Santana whispered.

"It's been keeping me in suspense for a month wondering when you were going to ask." Rachel said. Santana pulled out the ring.

"Will you marry me?" she whispered. Rachel nodded and leaned in, only to pull back. "You're kissing me." Santana declared, kissing the brunette.

* * *

><p><em>Two weeks later<em>...

Santana and Rachel had received numerous congratulations from everyone but Wendy. Rachel smiled at a picture of her and her fiancee when suddenly the Latina's office door swung open and the woman sprinted to the bathroom. "Can you watch my phone?" Rachel asked, not waiting for an answer before running after the Latina. "San are you okay?"

"Fuck you! You got me sick!" Santana yelled. Rachel giggled.

"Let's get you home, okay?"

* * *

><p>"In my defense, I told you not to kiss me." Rachel said, hugging the Latina to her side.<p>

"Shut the fuck up." Santana growled, eating her soup. Rachel giggled. "I love you, Rach."

"I love you too baby." Rachel whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>Just trying to get back into this story. :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Brittany walked into Santana's office area. "Ms. Pierce?" Brittany looked around and saw one of the secretaries that worked for Santana.

"Do you know where Santana is?" she asked, smiling.

"She's in her office with her fiancee." Brittany nodded.

"That's exactly what I wanted to talk to her about. Can I go in?" she asked. Veronica nodded and and Brittany entered the Latina's office to see Santana making out with her secretary. "San?" The pair broke apart.

"Brittany?" Santana asked. Rachel looked down.

"Why are you making out with your secretary?" Brittany asked. Santana looked up at Rachel and nodded.

"Britt... This is my fiancee Rachel. Yes, she's also my secretary." she said. Rachel smiled and stuck her hand out.

"Hi..." she said.

"Rachel this is my best friend ever Brittany." Santana continued. Rachel smiled as Brittany shook her hand.

"Its nice to meet you. Santana talks so much about you." she said. Brittany smiled and nodded.

"She's my best friend." she said. Rachel gave her fiancee a confused look.

"Britt, I already said that." Santana said gently. Brittany smiled. "So what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to meet your fiancee. I didn't know it was going to be your secretary." Brittany said. Santana nodded. "I just wanted to be apart of your life."

"Oh Britt..." Santana stood up and hugged her best friend. "You are apart of my life."

"Then why haven't you told me about her."

"I did!" Santana argued.

"You never told me who she was." Brittany said quietly.

"Um... I don't mean to interrupt... But we never told anyone about each other. We kept our relationship a secret." Rachel said. Brittany nodded.

"Yea B... I wanted to tell you, but we thought we'd get fired. Turns out our boss was okay with it." Santana said. Brittany nodded again. "I'm sorry Britt."

"Don't even worry abou tit. But can I be your maid of honor?" Brittany asked. Santana grinned and nodded.

"Definitely."

* * *

><p>"Rachel? When do you want to get married?" Santana asked as they cooked dinner together.<p>

"What do you mean? Like seasons or exact dates?" Rachel asked. Santana smiled and hugged Rachel's back to her chest, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl's waist.

"Surprise me." Santana said. Rachel smiled softly.

"Uh... July 15." she whispered. Santana's brow furrowed.

"Why July 15?" she asked. Rachel turned around in her arms.

"That's our two year anniversary." she said, kissing the Latina.

"That's right... It is... You think we can plan a wedding in six months?" Santana asked Rachel nodded. "Then that's when we'll get married."

"Are you sure that's what you want?" Rachel asked.

"I want whatever you want, Rachel." Santana whispered, kissing Rachel deeply. They only pulled apart when they smelled smoke. "Oh my god!"

"The casserole!" Rachel yelled. Santana opened the oven to let a lot of smoke out and Rachel sprayed the device with a fire extinguisher. "I'm so sorry, San."

"For what?" Santana asked. Rachel frowned.

"This is our date night." Santana smiled softly. "I ruined it."

"Baby you didn't ruin it. If anything we ruined it together." Santana said, kissing the girl on the cheek. Rachel giggled.

"You _are_ the one who kissed me, huh?" Rachel teased. Santana chuckled.

"God I love you." she whispered, kissing the smaller brunette deeply. "Let's just order some Chinese food, okay?"

"Okay." Rachel whispered.


	7. Chapter 7

"Rach, I need those spreads for the next issue." Santana said as she walked past Rachel's desk into her office.

"O-" Rachel raised an eyebrow as Santana's office door slammed shut. "-kay." Wendy smirked.

"Guess everything in paradise isn't so perfect after all, is it?" Rachel glared at the woman and got up to get the papers that her fiancee wanted before going into her office. Santana looked up, clearly annoyed.

"You can't knock?" she snapped. Rachel held up the papers, tossing them on her desk. Santana nodded. "Thanks." Rachel sighed.

"Come find me when you're not mad at me." she said, turning to walk out of the office.

"Rach, baby, wait. I'm... I'm not mad at you. I'm just really stressed and I'm sorry that I took it out on you." Santana said, frowning. Rachel nodded slowly. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"No you shouldn't have." Rachel said, sitting on her fiancee's lap. "We're getting married, San. You need to be able to talk to me."

"I know, I promise. I'm gonna work on it. I'm just not used to having someone who cares this much."

"We've been together for almost two years." Rachel pointed out.

"I know. I love you so much, I promise I won't take my stress out on you again."

"Okay." Rachel said, smiling as she kissed her fiancee.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry its short, just trying to get back into this story!**


	8. Chapter 8

"He's coming after you." Rachel whispered to her wife as they walked out of the office of the man Santana had just fired. "San-"

"Watch this, babe." Santana said as they heard a door slam open and a man yell.

"You are a poisonous, evil bitch." Santana sighed and turned around, tightening her high ponytail in the process. "You know you will spend the rest of your life alone so you torture us." Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Spend the rest of my life alone? You must be blind because the rock on my left hand, which the woman behind me put on me by the way, is incredibly huge. However, thank you for informing me of your opinion on me." she said, turning on her heel.

"Then your wife must be the biggest idiot on the planet." Santana froze and turned around slowly before walking to the man.

"Let's get one thing clear Andrew. You do not say anything negative about my wife." she hissed before storming off to her office. "Fucking idiot."

"Aww, baby." Rachel cooed, kissing her wife softly. "Is now a good time to tell you that I'm pregnant?" Santana pulled away quickly.

"You serious?" Rachel grinned and nodded. "Oh my god. It took?"

"We're going to have a baby, baby." Santana smiled through her tears.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Four years later...<em>**

"San, I need to go right now." Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Everything okay, babe?" she asked, standing up.

"No, the daycare called. Kevin fell off the swing." Santana froze.

"Oh my god. I'm coming with you."

"Sweetie, you can't. You have to work." Santana scoffed.

"That's my baby boy. I'm coming with you."

* * *

><p>"Hi, we're here to pick up Kevin Lopez." Rachel said as she and Santana walked into the daycare.<p>

"Is he okay?" Santana asked.

"We're pretty sure he broke his arm." Santana growled.

"And you didn't take him to the hospital?"

"Sweetheart, calm down. I told them to wait for me to get here." Rachel said. Santana sighed and backed up. "Where's Kevin?"

"Right this way." The women followed the receptionist, seeing their son sniffling.

"Oh baby boy." Santana whispered, rushing to his side and putting her son in her lap. "Are you okay?"

"Hurts, Mama."

"I bet it does mijo." Rachel smiled softly as she sat down next to her wife. "Mommy and I are going to take you to get it fixed. Does that sound good?"

"Actually, San, you have to attend that meeting to approve this month's issue. It has to happen today." Santana sighed but nodded.

"Mama can't go?" Kevin whispered. Santana kissed his head.

"I promise tonight, I'm all yours baby boy. We'll order pizza and watch your favorite movie." Kevin sniffled and nodded. "All right, I love you so much baby boy."

"Love too." Santana smiled softly before kissing her wife and handing the boy to Rachel.

"Come by the office after you finish at the hospital."

"Absolutely." Rachel said.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so now that we've got that taken care of-" Santana stopped as there was a knock on the door to the conference room. "Yea?"<p>

"Mama look!" Kevin yelled as Rachel opened the door. Santana chuckled as she picked her son up and examined his cast.

"You picked blue, good choice." Kevin grinned and looked at the table of people, waving with his good hand. "My boy fell off of a swing at recess today."

"Aww." Santana chuckled.

"Okay, I have to get back to work. Why don't you and Mommy go wait in my office."

"Okay, bye Mama!" Kevin said, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

* * *

><p>"So how long does he have to wear the cast?" Santana asked as they waited for the pizza they'd ordered.<p>

"Six weeks. He's loving the attention though." Santana chuckled.

"That's my boy." Rachel grinned. "Now that I've got this month's issue finalized, I can spend some time with our little daredevil."

"What about your wife?" Santana smirked.

"I always have time for her." she whispered, kissing her softly.


End file.
